Ich weiß
by Luna15
Summary: Diese FF spielt nach dem Kampf gegen Boo. Die Frauen der beiden sind im Jenseits, und durch die Fusion haben beide das intimste des anderen entdeckt. Lest einfach selbst, freu mich auf die reviews...


Ich weiß...  
  
p Da stehst du nun vor mir, blickst mich mit deinen eiskalten, tiefschwarzen Augen an. In ihnen lodert ein blaues Feuer, ich kann es klar und deutlich sehen, die feine, silberne Sichel am pechschwarzen Himmel spiegelt sich in ihnen wider./p Das schwache Mondlicht zaubert einen kühlen Schimmer auf deine Haut. p Die Fusion hat uns damals mit einander verbunden, in irgendeiner Weise. Wir sind nun aneinander geschmiedet, mit eisernen Ketten, die niemand mehr zu sprengen vermag... auch du nicht, mein stolzer Prinz./p pDoch trotz dieser Nähe, sind wir doch so weit voneinander entfernt. Du schaust mir tief in die Augen. Du stehst vielleicht einen Meter von mir entfernt, und trotzdem scheinen es tausend Kilometer zu sein./p pIch brauche nur die Hand auszustrecken, dann kann ich dich berühren, spüren, dass du doch in meiner nähe bist, spüren, dass du doch nicht so kalt bist wie du es vorgibst... Doch dieser Blick drückt nicht Leidenschaft aus, er ist vorwurfsvoll, voller Hass und Stolz. Ich kann ihm nicht länger widerstehen, senke den meinen. Draußen beginnt es zu regnen./p pDie Luft scheint zu knistern. Ich weiß nicht was ich verbrochen habe. Ist das die Strafe? Die Strafe dafür, das ich dich vorhin mal wieder im Kampf geschlagen habe? Die Strafe dafür, das ich dein Innerstes kenne?!/p pDie lange, blutige Schnittwunde ziert noch immer deine stolze Brust. Eigentlich hast du doch gewonnen, Vegeta. Auch geschlagen bist du immer der Sieger. Du bist der einzige der mir blieb, der einzige der mir lieb ist, und du weißt mich immer so ab. Eine Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg über meine heißen Wangen. Du sollst mich so nicht sehen, ich hab auch meinen Stolz, aber du nimmst ihn mir mit einem einzigen deiner kühlen Blicke./p pIch senke den Kopf, lasse mich vor dir auf die Knie fallen. Damit hattest du nicht gerechnet, ich fühle deinen überraschten Blick, den du aber gleich wieder hinter deinen Gletschermauern verschließt./p pIch blicke unter mich. Vor meinen Knien liegen Perlen aus flüssigem Kristall. Du rührst dich nicht. Wie ein Monument aus Eis, doch es scheint zu schmelzen. Deine Knie zittern unmerkbar, doch ich spüre es. Vorsichtig gleitet mein Blick an dir herauf. Über deinen schönen Körper, der so geschmeidig ist wie der einer Raubkatze. Deine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt. Dein ganzer Körper scheint unter Spannung zu stehen. /p pDeine Gefühle scheinen sich gegen dich aufzulehnen, diese Gefühle die du achtlos tief in dir gefangen gehalten hast. Ich habe sie leiden gesehen, gefoltert von deinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Wir waren mal eine Person, Vegeta. Wir kennen uns besser als uns vielleicht lieb ist./p pDein Gesicht ist noch immer wie versteinert. Einzig deine Augen, die Spiegel deiner Seele sprechen Gedichte. Die zarte Mondsichel verschwimmt. Sag mal, weinst du etwa? Du stehst da und blickst mich an, von oben herab, aber in Wirklichkeit scheinst du zu mir herauf zu blicken. Deine Augen flehen, sie blicken wie die eines wilden Raubtieres, das in Gefangenschaft leben muss, begafft von Schaulustigen./p pMein Prinz... selbst jetzt wirkst du noch so stolz und unnahbar. Ob ich dich berühren soll? Du scheinst so fragil, ich könnte dich zerbrechen. Ich greife trotzdem nach deiner Hand, und ziehe dich mit sanfter Gewalt zu mir herunter. Nun kannst du mir direkt in die Augen schauen, doch du scheinst mich nicht zu sehen. Deine Hand klammert sich an meine, sie zittert./p pIch will dich erlösen Vegeta. Tief in dir drin empfindest du das Selbe wie ich, doch du wolltest es nie wahrhaben. Du hast es zu den anderen Gefühlen gesperrt und den Schlüssel weit weg geworfen, aber endlich ist das was dich ausmacht, stärker als du: Deine Seele und deine Gefühle./p pVorsichtig lehne ich mich zu dir vor, küsse dich ganz sanft auf die Stirn. Du schließt deine Augen, atmest tief ein, als ob dies der erste Atemzug in deinem Leben war. Dein Griff lockert sich, du wirkst entspannt. Bitte weis mich nicht ab./p pIch fühle das selbe wie du... ich weiß, wenn ich es dir gestanden hätte, wäre ich jetzt tot. Aber ich hätte bis an das Ende der Zeit auf den richtigen Moment gewartet... nun ist er endlich da./p pDeine Augen öffnen sich wieder, und du siehst mich an. Du blickst mir abermals tief in die Augen, aber diesmal lodert ein anderes, viel stärkeres Feuer in ihnen. "Gib es zu, Vegeta... Ich werde dich niemals abweisen, wir fühlen das Selbe! Du hast gewonnen Vegeta, du hast noch nie verloren..."/p pDu beginnst zu lächeln. Wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind fällst du in meine Arme. "Ich liebe dich, Vegeta" "Ich weiß, Kakarott...."/p 


End file.
